


Tangible

by Rivulet027



Series: Opportunity [4]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Background Femslash, Background Relationships, Bisexual John Constantine, Bisexual Sara Lance, Captain Sara Lance, Hurt Leonard Snart, Leonard Snart Lives, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mick Rory's Mental Health, Minor Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe, POV Leonard Snart, Pansexual Leonard Snart, Protective Leonard Snart, Protective Sara Lance, Season/Series 04, Threesome - F/M/M, Wally West Didn't Leave After Season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 10:18:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17764916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: Len is nervous about Ray and Hartley making him tangible again, but he's not about to tell anyone that.





	Tangible

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with DC. It's not my toy box and I'm merely playing.
> 
> A/N: Written for the fan flashworks on DW prompt throw with bingo prompt rude.
> 
> Warning: Mick being suicidal in S2 is brought up and discussed, as well as the times that Nate save his life discussed as suicide attempts. If this is going to bother you please don't read.

Len knows he should talk to Mick, knows he should say something to his partner, in case Hartley and Ray’s plan doesn’t work, but even half dead and non-corporeal he does what he always does: plots and plans. He starts with Garima.

“This doesn’t work, you take care of him,” he tells her. He wants to tell her all the ways that Mick sometimes gets lost in his own head, but there’s still a language barrier. He’s also planning to have that conversation with Sara, since she’s captain, and he’s not sure that's a conversation he wants to have twice.

“I take care of you both,” she tells him as she cleans her sword.

“If this doesn’t work,” he clarifies.

She pauses to frown at him.

“If I die,” he continues.

“No,” she declares as if she’s decided that she gets to have both him and Mick and the world had better recognize that, as if she has full faith in Ray and Hartley not screwing up their chance to make him corporeal. She gives him a meaningful look and touches her lips. He obliges and leans in and mimics pressing a kiss to her lips. When he pulls back she nods at him, then goes back to cleaning her sword.

He follows John around next, ignores him when he flirts and snarks when he complains.

“I liked the other universe’s you better, he was nicer,” John grumbles.

Len shrugs then shifts into a proximity of leaning against the nearest bulkhead.

John rolls his eyes and throws a spoon through him.

Len raises his eyebrows.

“I’m not apologizing for kissing him,” John smirks.

“Just Mick or Leo too?” Len wrinkles his nose.

“Weren’t you around for that?” John says, tilting his head. Len doesn’t like the way he suddenly has John’s full attention.

“I wasn’t always here,” Len glares.

“So where were you?”

Len crosses his arms. “My question first.”

John crosses his arms and grins. Asshole. “Why don’t you tell me what you’re really after?”

Len makes a considering noise and then concedes, “Garima.” 

“No.”

“Find a way to separate her from the book,” Len demands.

“That keen on her already?”

“Even you have to see she’s moved beyond fiction, fantasy. She’s a person or trying to be. Do you really want to be responsible for trapping her into words printed on a page or do you want to free her?” Len tempts.

“So the three of you?” John ventures.

“That’s up to her.”

“Doesn’t seem like you’re one to share Mick,” John observes.

“Not with you,” Len sneers.

“You didn’t even ask him,” John points out.

“I didn’t have too.”

John laughs. 

“I’ll ask the historian,” Len decides, turning as if he’s going to leave. John will stop him and take the bait, Len needs him too.

“Maybe stop saying you’re going to punch him first,” John suggests.

Len glances back at John. “What is it you want?”

“Well that’s a loaded questions, I want a lot of things…”

“To free Garima,” Len specifies.

“Could start with a thank you, you know, for making you all nice and visible?”

Len turns on his heels to look at John. “I’m never nice and you got to kiss my partner without me trying to shoot you, that’s thanks enough.”

“Are you going to try and shoot me once the scientists make you solid?”

“No,” Len grants. 

John smirks.

“Garima,” Len demands before heading off to find Sara. He finds her sparring with her girlfriend and drawls out a question about foreplay.

“Rude,” Ava tells him.

“Legitimate question,” he bats back.

“What do you want Snart?” Sara calls.

It shouldn’t hurt, that they were almost friends when he got himself blown up at the Oculus. He misses that easy comradery, now she’s watching him warily.

“You and I need to talk,” he tells her honestly.

She asks for some space from Ava and gives her girlfriend a quick kiss goodbye, then grabs a water bottle and turns to face him. “About?”

He raises his eyebrows.

She raises hers as she takes a drink. Len didn’t think one could drink out of a water bottle aggressively, but he’s finding that Sara can.

“Mick.”

“What about Mick?” she pushes, arms crossed.

“Don’t you think we need to have a conversation about the way you treat my partner?”

“Don’t you think he should be here for that?” she volleys back. Her tone and smile tell him that she’s missed verbally sparring as well. Maybe they can work themselves back towards friendship, if he survives this.

“I told him to leave, right after I died,” he segues.

“Why?”

“I was worried he’d die, like me.”

“He didn’t,” she points out.

“How many times has the historian taken a bullet for him? How many of those times was he just standing there and going to let it happen?”

“Losing you was hard on him,” she acknowledges. “If you want to talk about Mick’s mental health then we really should do that with him here. We had several long conversations after we started doing this again. Have you talked to him about how he’s doing?”

Len crosses his arms. “I was all he had for a long time.”

“Then you two should talk. He knows he can talk to me or Gideon at any time, he used to go to Nate, but when Nate left, he and Zari sat down and talked. And he knows if he needs to he can opt out of a mission.”

“Has he?”

“Yes,” she tells him. 

“What mission?” he demands.

“Len, talk to Mick,” she pushes.

He makes a considering noise.

“Talk to him,” she reiterates. “If we’re going to have this conversation, he’s going to be present. Got it?”

He studies her silently, waiting to see if she’ll offer any more information. When she doesn’t he nods to himself. “Good.”

“Good? Don’t play this off like it was some test or like you’re going to die. Len, they’ll figure this out.”

“Right,” he dismisses.

She steps closer, arms falling to her side. He shakes his head and steps back.

“Do you need to talk about you?”

“I came here to talk about Mick, seems like we don’t need to,” he deflects.

She raises her eyesbrows, she’s not buying it.

“Not right now,” he decides.

She frowns at him a moment then nods. “Well, then I’m gonna finish my date and you go find Mick. Hartley and Ray have this Len, just…they’ve got this.”

He’s not having this conversation. “We’ll see.”

He wanders into Mick’s room, through the open door. He writing and scowling at his typewriter. He leans back in his chair when he sees Len. “Are you done trying to stress everyone else out?”

“I would never.”

Mick smirks slowly. Len huffs, it’s really not fair that Mick is looking at him like that, while wearing his glasses, and he can’t do anything about it. 

“I’m sorry I thought you were a hallucination,” Mick tells him, changing the subject. 

“What else were you supposed to think?”

“Would fighting help?” Mick asks. He’s still leaning back in his chair, languid. None of it’s the right posture for a fight, but Len appreciates the offer.

He lets his gaze travel around Mick’s room instead. 

“You’re not going to punch Haircut when he saves your neck,” Mick bargains.

“I’ll consider it.”

“Or Pretty,” Mick continues. “Don’t hit him either.”

Len’s gaze snaps back to Mick and he wrinkles his nose.

“You’re prettier,” Mick reassures.

“I hate you,” Len tells him because he can already feel his anxiety spooling away. The waiting will just be waiting if he’s not stressed about it.

“I know,” Mick smiles.

Len smirks. 

Gideon tells them that they’re needed in the lab. Len sighs. “Is there going to be an audience?”

“Zari will have popcorn,” Mick tells him. “She’ll share.”

Zari has a donut, which she is definitely not sharing. For a brief moment Len wonders if Mick is going to get popcorn, but he just picks a corner of the room to stand in and cross his arms. Garima comes in and leans against him. Len relaxes as he watches that make Mick’s shoulders relax. Wally comes in with popcorn which he shares with Mick. John wanders in grumbling about why he’d be needed, but then he’s being talked at by both Hartley and Ray. Len almost snarks when Ava and Sara walk in, but Sara gives him an understanding look and he starts to go to stand near Mick and Garima instead, but Hartley asks him to stand in the middle of the room instead.

“Going to lock him up like you did me?” Charlie quips as she joins them.

Before he can quip back he’s hit with a tingling sensations, then he’s solid. He touches his parka and pulls at his shirt, almost waiting for it to go away.

“We should have Gideon check him,” Mick suggests.

Neither of them are ready to accept that they might be disappointed. Garima pats Mick’s shoulder and then heads out of the room. Mick starts to follow. Sara frowns. Charlie turns from where Len is standing to where Mick is going out the door.

“Gideon,” Mick explains.

“Exactly,” Len nods as he ignores the hand that Ray extends towards him and moves to join Mick.

After examining him Gideon says that Ray and Hartley’s device worked. Len relaxes back into the exam chair. He needs food and then a nap. Garima shoos everyone out of the medical bay except her and Mick.

“How you feeling boss?” Mick prompts.

“Going to be weird you calling Sara and me that,” he admits.

“Don’t want to kiss her,” Mick reminds.

Len smirks. “She’s a decent kisser, course I was going to die so it was quick.”

Mick shakes his head and raises his eyebrows.

Len sighs and shakes his head. “You’re stuck with me, both of you.”

“Good,” Garima tells him.

He and Mick share a smile.


End file.
